


Melting Magnets

by mac23



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is a secret meme queen, Akaashi plays beach volleyball, Bokuto and Kuroo are bros, Bokuto and Kuroo do the opening to iSPY by kyle, Bokuto plays court volleyball, Bro - Freeform, Brokuto all the way, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Konoha is also sassy, M/M, Nobody can stop this ultimate beach volleyball duo, Rimming, Sassy Akaashi Keiji, Shower Sex, Some Established Relationships, ain't that neat, frat parties and drinking, hey y'all Bo has a cat, hot HOT dancing, sex sex sex, they're both in uni
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mac23/pseuds/mac23
Summary: Akaashi and Bokuto meet by chance while attending the same University and chaos ensues. Lots of "Bro" and "dude" cause Bokuto and Kuroo are best friends who really get parties going with their shenanigans.





	1. Sexiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I heard someone in my dorm hall use the word Sexile and it's ingenious existence has stuck with me ever since. I had to document it and I felt like the only people goofy enough to use the word would be none other than Bokuto and Kuroo.  
> So here y'all go (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Fate was funny in the way that it worked. For instance, had he never been walking down the hall at that particular time, he would have never met Bokuto. An absolutely enigmatic walking masterpiece of a human being. The kind that tornadoed through your life and somehow managed to organize things when he did. There was never a way to tell whether or not he’d ruin your life or make it greater than you could fathom. No method to this madness at all. 

Doesn’t change the fact that he can be a complete dumbass.

“Come on, bro, you totally can’t sexile me right now—I’ve got a term paper due tomorrow.” The muscular, duo-color haired man was beating on the door directly across from Akaashi’s own.

_Sexile? That’s a new one._

Akaashi considered himself a professional sarcasm queen. He could drag you within inches of your life and you’d never even know. Some people tell him he has a resting bitch-face, but if you ask him, they’re just jealous that he’s prettier than them.

“Why are you staring at me, bro?”

_Oh? Was I staring?_

“Oh I know! Dude, can you, like, let me write my term paper in your ro-“

“Absolutely not.”

Akaashi opened the door to his apartment and hung up his keys, closing the door in the face of the pleading man in the hallway. He could still hear the muffled sound of him complaining even in his kitchen, which was the furthermost room away from the door.

_I swear to god, if you don’t shut up by the time I go to sleep, I will literally waterboard you._

Lets get one thing clear—even though he did know how to waterboard, he actually had a soft heart and could never follow through with it. Not without being paid, at least.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Bro, let me in. I literally slept out here in the hallway last night. Open up the door.”

Lo and behold, a Monday morning came bearing gifts. The muscle-headed idiot was still in the hallway pleading for the right to his own space. 

“You don’t have a key?” Akaashi surprised himself when he interjected the poor man’s pleas. 

“I totally do, but I left mine on the counter when I went to class and I came back to find the Sex card in the door. Means my roommate was getting lucky last night lmao”

“Sex card? And did you just say ‘lmao’ out loud?” Was he awake right now? Maybe God was playing tricks on him. He just said an acronym out loud. In a real human conversation. To a real human person. 

“Yeah, Sex card—we just stick this pink index card in the door frame. The purple one is for mental breakdowns, and the yellow one is for jackin’ o-“

“Forget I asked.”

Akaashi walked away, trying to eat his damn bagel in peace but the man tagged along. 

“How do you let your roommate know when you’re trynna get busy, if you know what I mean?” he whispered secretively.

“Simple, it’s called a text message.” Akaashi brandished his cell phone in front of the man’s face, forgetting it had his University’s logo on it.

“Yo, you go to Meiji, too? Sick. What’s your major? Mine’s electrical engineering.”

“Pre-law.” Why was this man talking to him? And why was he responding?

“That’s pretty cool, not gonna lie. How do lawyers argue without crying, though? Cause I’d def cry.”

_Somehow, I doubt that, but its whatever._

“You just don’t.”

“Damn bro, I guess it be like that sometimes.”

He had to admit, he did appreciate this man’s understanding of meme culture but he totally overused the surf lingo. He wanted to sock this man right in the sternum.

“Hey what’s your name? Mine’s Bokuto Koutarou, Volleyball superstar.”

_Volleyball? Jesus Christ, no wonder he had so much energy. How did his teammates deal with him?_

“Akaashi Keiji. I play Beach Volleyball.”

“Bro, that’s totally rad! What position do you play? I’m obviously a wing spiker. It’s the coolest position of them all.”

_Well, that explains all the muscle._

“There are no positions in beach volleyball really, but I was a setter in high school.”

“Callllled it,” he said as he snapped finger guns towards Akaashi.

“What?” His voice was as monotonous as ever, but Bokuto still had an overly sunny disposition, completely unaffected by it.

“I figured you’d be a setter, ‘cause you’re like really pretty. Setters are pretty, for sure.”

_What the hell kind of rule is that?_

A small tinge of pink dusted his cheeks. He knows he’s a bad bitch, but it’s not like he’s used to people telling him he’s pretty this bluntly. 

“Thanks, I guess. I need to go to class now.”

“Yo, can I get your number? Maybe you can set some balls for me sometime?”

_Really? "Set some balls?" That's your best line?_

He had this stupidly excited grin on his face and against his better judgment, Akaashi agreed.

“Sure.”

_Oh whatever, I love Volleyball. What's the worse that could happen?_

They exchanged numbers and went their separate ways. A very excited Bokuto danced his way back up to his apartment, running into his roommate standing at the door.

“Oh, dude, there you are. I thought you were inside since you sexiled me,” the messy-haired man called out.

“No bro, you sexiled me. I left my key on the counter so I was waiting for you to let me in.”

“Nah, I stayed over at Kenma’s place last night and left my key in my room. Wait… that means...”

“We’re locked out, bro.”

“Bro.”

"I'll go and get the landlord," his roommate sighed.

"Kuroo, dude, you'll never guess what happened to me this morning."

"I'll be right back and then we can talk, 'cause I gotta take a piss and that cannot wait."

With that, Kuroo disappeared down the hall leaving Bokuto to stare at the new contact in his phone and giggle like a giddy schoolgirl.


	2. Total Daddy

Bokuto spun around in his swivel chair, words leaving his mouth at a million miles per hour. There, of course, were very little breaths taken in between each word. Excitement was an understatement-- Bokuto was absolutely ecstatic. Small tufts of hair bounced up and down with each emphasis in his ramblings, white streaks catching the light of the sun spilling into the room from his right.

“You’re telling me you got his number? I’m so proud of you, Bo.”

“Thanks Kuroo, I totally followed your advice and just asked him, ya know?”

“I told you, being straightforward works every time.”

“Thanks bro. Hey what time is your class? ‘Cause it’s ten-fifteen already.”

“ten thirt—shit. I gotta go. I’ll catch you at practice later!”

“Ya man, I’ll see you there.”

\---------------------------------------------------

“You actually gave him your number, Kei?” 

“You know muscle-headed idiots are my weakness, Aki. He plays volleyball, too. What do you want from me?”

“Yeah yeah, just don’t get abducted and murdered. Championships are like two months away.”

If it weren’t for Konoha, he’s sure he’d have been dead in a ditch long ago. How many times had Konoha spotted his drink being roofied? How many of his hookups did Konoha handle when they went sour? How many abusive men had Konoha helped him avoid?

“I know I have a horrible taste in men, but this one seemed pretty harmless. His name is Bokuto and he’s ripped, Aki. You should have seen him—total daddy.”

“No shit-- Bokuto? As in Bokuto Koutarou?” Suddenly, Konoha became much more invested in the conversation after Akaashi spilled his identity.

“Yeah, you know him?”

“Sweetheart, who doesn’t? He’s literally the ace of the Volleyball team. And I agree—total daddy.”

“Sorry I don’t waste my free time watching another sport. You know, if you’d practice more outside of our time on the sand, you could actually improve somewhere.”

“First of all, it’s still volleyball. Second, rude. I like being a jack of all trades, master of none, because I’m still-“

“Still better than a master of one—I get it.” Akaashi had heard him say that at least a million times, and it still hadn’t grown on him. 

“Whatever, you’re just mad cause my spikes are better than yours. Jealousy is a disease, bitch,” Konoha said as he blew a kiss Akaashi’s way, “I hope you get well soon.”

Konoha closed his laptop and got up to leave the library for his last class of the day. No matter what he said, Akaashi could never be mad at him. His humor was the reason they were friends in the first place. No one could replace Konoha Akinori-- his roommate, volleyball partner, and best friend.

Akaashi studied his court cases in silence, not paying attention to the buzzing of his phone. Even if that happened to be Bokuto, he didn’t want to reply right away because he didn’t want to look desperate. He would reply later, after practice, probably. If it went anything like it usually did, he’d probably forget about the messages until he plugged up his phone to charge for the night. Regardless, he had mock trials to prepare for and an unnecessary amount of homework due soon. He had been told freshmen year would be hell, but still—this was just plain torture.

Hours came and went, Akaashi’s phone sitting heavy in his pocket throughout his last two classes. Right before practice, he decided to read the messages.

\-------------------------

**Mother**

_She deserves some friends. Maybe you can take her to one of those little tea party gatherings!_

Sent 11:43am

\-------------------------

**Mother**

_Don’t forget to take Tiki to the vet this weekend_

Sent 11:42am

\-------------------------

“God _dammit_ , it’s just my mom,” he said as he slammed his palm to his forehead. This whole time, he had been freaking out over nothing. 

Some whispers and giggles from the female beach volleyball team informed him that they’d seen him and he immediately regretted his actions. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. There should be no reason he’s this wound up over a guy he just met-- and, he didn’t even use tinder! So why was he expecting something to come out of this?

He stretched his slender limbs, pulling at soft joints and lean muscle. His spandex shorts rode up his thighs each time he bent at the hip, showcasing supple thighs. Akaashi knew people were watching but did nothing to acknowledge them. He and Konoha were gunning for the top seeded spot in the uni championship tournament which meant that he had very little time to spare for distractions. Even when the men’s volleyball team walked into the gym, past the sand courts, and into the next room over for the wooden courts, he tried not to pay any mind. 

Bokuto was dressed in his team garb, ready to participate in a practice match with their rival. He had this look of pure focus on his face. Sharp eyes and a sharp jawline only intensified his aura. It was definitely not the same man he had met that morning.

“Shut up, it was really hard!” a volleyball member shouted.

“Lmao, that’s what she said,” Bokuto chimed up, intense focus dissipating.

_Nope, that’s definitely him._

“Did he just say ‘lmao’ out loud?” Konoha asked, tone laced with exasperation.

“He sure did. Be grateful you’ve only heard it once.”

Thankfully, they had finally finished stretching so now the real practice could begin. Second-hand embarrassment from the conversation he just heard manifested itself in a hopeless sigh. Why did he give Bokuto his number, again? For what ungodly reason? Not a single answer to his questions would be provided for quite some time, and he ended up just learning to deal with it.


	3. Chained to the Rhythm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has to be the most enjoyable string of words I've ever written in my entire life. I _HIGHLY_ encourage listening to the music I used to write this chapter. The three songs are in order in this playlist. The rest are just other songs you could totally listen to while reading this series.
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/mikayla.r.shaffer/playlist/61YDYV2J0x2DxyoRkUVqLS?si=5xwvuKCqRliH9YVgRvuaYA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone done that "iSPY" intro bit with Bokuto and Kuroo, yet?? Cause it totally fits-- I mean, just _listen_ to the actual song when you read that part. I promise you won't regret it.

That week had been a seriously long one for the raven-haired man. He went the whole week without getting a text message from Bokuto. It was hard for him to admit, but he had secretly been looking forward to one. Akaashi couldn’t exactly pinpoint the reason. Was it his libido who so desperately wanted that text because he hadn’t had sex since god knows when? Or maybe it was the hopeless romantic in him who had been seeking a legitimate connection to someone who wasn’t a total asshat? Because if Akaashi had gotten any concrete impression of Bokuto, it definitely hadn’t been one of an asshat. There were so many angles he could view this from, and trying to find one that didn’t elevate his blood-pressure levels and send his anxiety sky-high wasn’t easy. If there was ever a time he didn’t feel like existing, now would be one of them.

Only when he finally got that text message from Bokuto did he think that existing may not be so bad.

\---------------

**Maybe: Bokuto**

 

_Yo, it’s Bokuto! My team’s throwing a party tonight. Do you wanna come?_

 

Sent 6:47pm

\---------------

Akaashi couldn’t be sure what he was expecting, but this wasn’t a scenario he had mentally prepared himself for. He had spent the better part of the week trying to decide if interacting with Bokuto was a good idea; now, he had a chance to actually hang out with him.

“Aki, do you wanna go to a party with me tonight?” Akaashi inquired with his head thrown over the back of the couch. From upside down, he watched Konoha tilt his reading glasses forward in disbelief.

“You, Akaashi Keiji, utter introvert, want to go to a party?” After a second, recognition set in his features, and his face lit up. “Please tell me Bokuto invited you.”

“Yeah, he did. Should I go?”

“Why are you asking me as if I’d say no?” He jumped up and dragged Akaashi off of the couch.

“I’d love to go with you, but I’ve got clinicals next week and I need to study. But nevermind that, what are you going to wear?”

“Uh, this?” 

Akaashi motioned to the clothes he was currently sporting. He wore slouched grey sweatpants with an off-the-shoulder plum crewneck sweatshirt and white slip ons. To top it all off, he had a _and what about it?_ expression plastered all over his face.

“Really? Are you kidding? I swear, without me around, you’d never get laid.”

Konoha pushed him into his own bedroom and immediately began going through his clothes, throwing them every which way. Finally, he found what he had been searching for and left the room for Akaashi to get dressed.

This time around, Akaashi was wearing a gray plush waffle-knit shirt with a soft orange cardigan, light, ripped high-waisted jeans, and white converse. Looking in the mirror, Akaashi checked himself out, instantly approving of the subtle styles that accentuated his curves.

“You’re so pretty and yet your wardrobe is shit. I need to take you shopping sometime cause it’s clear you look better in my clothes than I do.”

“Sorry I’m not boujee enough for you, Aki. All I really need is my pretty face, anyway,” he retorted. 

“Get the hell out of my room and go party. Call me when you need a ride home, okay? Don’t accept opened drinks and always keep an eye on your cup. Don’t forget, roofies taste salty.” 

Konoha, ever the mom friend, went through the entire list of things to remember. Akaashi already had the list memorized and even had a typed form in his phone when he had to recite the list for Konoha before he went out. They had started this tradition back in high school when Akaashi found himself in a situation he had not wanted to be in. That party had been a complete mistake. Hopefully, this one wouldn’t be one of those that went on the list of bad parties.

\---------------------------------------------------------

_Are we crazy? Living our lives through the lens?_

When Akaashi walked in, the retro pop beat boomed across the sea of people lost in the rhythm of the music, bass reverberating off of every object. The walls were literally alive with music. The windows vibrated with the pure power of the thrumming chords, adding a bit of surrealistic feel to the cooped up party. 

_Are you lonely? Up there in Utopia?_

Every person in the room seemed to have transcended the basic feel of the music in favor of dancing along staff lines full of meaningfully sporadic notes. Sweaty bodies grinded together and voices laced with ecstasy screamed the lyrics at their maximum peak. It was hard to tell where one person ended before melting into the next. Hundreds of cups filled with various alcoholic substances followed the sways of their holders—an unintended but well-coordinated choreography. The smell of musk, sweet liquors, and various fragrances vibed with them, turning the experience four dimensional.

_Turn it up, it’s your favorite song. Dance, dance, dance, to the distortion_

The dim lights mixed well with the shifty disco ball that shot out colored beams of light, illuminating the swell of heat on the dancefloor. A haze of pure euphoria settled on the dance floor, malleable to the mass of bodies beneath it. How they collectively bodied the rhythm mindlessly seemed too good to be a true—a testament to the power that the auditory art held over them.

_We’re all chained to the rhythm, to the rhythm, to the rhythm._

There are very specific moments in life when everything meshes together and all parallel universes seem fluid. Every path led to this one moment. It’s such a pure and raw moment to be human. Connected to everyone around in such a wordless, thoughtless, complete manner just makes someone feel that they’ve lived just to experience this one moment in time. It feels as though they’ve never existed before this, and they were never meant to exist after it.

Right now, Akaashi was lost in this distorted reality. He had never felt the kind of adrenaline that coursed in his veins. He felt invincible. He felt like he was born to dance right here and now.

Before he could get the chance to act on his impulses, the beat of the music faded in a chorus of voices, and a much more eclectic tune replaced it. Whoever was on music duty for the night had an excellent taste. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Akaashi spotted a familiar crown of black and white hair, wading past the people on the dancefloor towards what he assumed to be the bar. He made a quick executive decision to meet him there. 

“Bokuto! Hey,” Akaashi tried to say over the music.

Bokuto turned to him but couldn’t hear him, demonstrating that by leaning towards him. Akaashi, in a fit of boldness, entered his personal space. With one soft hand on the bicep of the man barely taller than him, he repeated himself, lips grazing the shell of Bokuto’s ear.

“Hey you,” Bokuto nearly shouted back, also leaning in to speak. Akaashi could only consider it a common party custom. “Do you want a drink?”

“Yeah, I’d love one!” With alcohol in his system, Akaashi was able to relax just a bit.

“Come on, I’ll introduce you to my friends!”

Before Akaashi could resist, Bokuto grabbed his hand and led him through the party to where his friends were gathered around a table, throwing back shots. They were in the kitchen now so the music wasn’t as loud—they no longer had to shout just to speak to each other. It didn’t make Akaashi any less uncomfortable about speaking loudly though, because they all still strained to hear each other below a certain decibel.

“Akaashi, this is Kuroo, Kenma, Iwaizumi, and Oikawa. I’m sure the other two are off somewhere getting head. We all play on the same team!”

Bokuto introduced everyone in order from left to right, and Akaashi did his best to put names to faces, almost entirely sure he’d forget them later. He found that the flow of Bokuto’s conversations literally never made sense and he had no sort of filter.

“You guys, this is Akaashi, the one I was telling you guys about!” With Bokuto, it was always shouting. It was just the natural state of his voice.

“Man, his RBF might just be worse than Kenma’s,” Kuroo piped up and then quickly apologized when the small man in his lap jabbed an elbow into his side. “Sorry, no filter either. I’m Bo’s roommate. I never knew we lived right across from each other.”

_I can see why they’re friends._

“I’m Akaashi,” he repeated Bokuto’s introduction and then proceeded to throw back the rest of the contents of the cup. “And, I’m going to go and get another drink.” 

He disappeared back into the sea of dancing people to find the bar once again.

“Isn’t he really nice? And pretty, too!”

“Bokuto, I hate to break it to you, but he totally looks like he doesn’t want to be here,” Oikawa said right before losing to Iwaizumi in Quarters.

“I agree with assikawa,” Iwaizumi jabbed a thumb in Oikawa’s direction. A single _hey, rude_ lost to the rest of the conversation.

“If he didn’t want to be here, why is he here, huh, Oikawa?” Bokuto said and then high fived Kuroo who responded with “Nice.”

Akaashi came back with two drinks in his hand. He went bottoms up on one, and then slowly chugged the other. He wanted to be drunk, and he wanted to be drunk fast. 

“Bokuto, dance with me.”

It was more of a command than a request, but Bokuto didn’t offer any resistance when Akaashi led him onto the dance floor. He had really wanted to dance from the moment he walked in but he was far too self-conscious to do it sober—hence, the want to be drunk.

\----------------------

The fresh song took over Akaashi’s body, defined bass guiding the seesawing of his hips. Truth be told, he really loved to dance. When he had free time, he would just make up choreographies to music he found particularly catchy. He just never had the confidence unless he was intoxicated. Tonight, he also had the advantage of actually knowing the music that was blaring over the scattered speakers.

Confidence seeped from every pore, as he dragged his hands down his body. The loud man behind him no longer talked, instead he talked with his body. Akaashi, in his drunken state, thought Bokuto could dance very well, all things considered. He followed Akaashi’s gyrating hips with his hands, chest swaying to match his dancing partners’. 

It was almost sensual the way they moved in time, bodies taken over by the music. Their on-the-fly choreo caught the eyes of the rest of the dancefloor who quickly made way for the two in their own little world. Akaashi danced as though all eyes were on him and as though no one else were watching. Oh how _alive_ he felt, to dance so freely. He was liberated; body, mind, and soul. They weren’t just drunk on alcohol, but drunk on the music—drunk on each other. Hands wandered and pulled at clothing and hair, forgetting they were even in public in the first place. The heat of Bokuto’s hands drove him crazy and his heightened senses perceived every huff of breath in waves. 

His body was no longer his—it belonged to the night, paid for by the music. How had he never partied like this before? Akaashi was officially hooked on the electricity flowing in his veins. He already wanted his next fix.

Loud cheers from the crowd signaled the end of the song, yet they did not separate. They danced like this for a few more songs before exiting the dancefloor to get more drinks.

When they walked back over to their friends still throwing back shots, a familiar synth sequence lit a fire in Kuroo who tapped on Bokuto’s chest and told him they were gonna “do the thing.”

They sat on the counter in the kitchen, people surrounding them with their camera’s ready to record their usual call-and-answer act.

“Man fuck,” Bokuto started.

“What's wrong, Kyle?” Kuroo answered.

“Man these, kids man, talkin' shit, makin' me feel bad” Bokuto said as he hung his head in mock sadness.

“Man, _fuck_ them kids, bro. Look around, bro, look at life.”

“Man you're right,” Bokuto lifted his head in a comical fashion.

“Man, you see, you see these fine bitches over here? You see these trees man? You see this water?” Kuroo continued, gesturing to the air like there was actually a beach-front spanning before them. “Come on, man, you got so much more to appreciate, man.”

“Man you know what, y-you're right.”

“You damn right, I'm right, I can't remember a time I was goddamn wrong,” Kuroo exclaimed.

“Man, thanks, Lil Boat,” Bokuto finished.

“Hey man, that's what I'm here for,” Kuroo said as he patted Bokuto’s back.

The first verse rolled in and the two hopped off the counter to bow to their audience.

“I’m sorry, but what the _fuck_ was that?” Akaashi asked aloud to no one in particular, alcohol still fueling his confidence, stripping away his usual filters.

“Don’t worry about it,” Iwaizumi offered, completely focused on the card game they were playing.

“They do this all the time,” Kenma chimed in, laying down a winning hand, much to Iwaizumi’s and Oikawa’s chagrin. They both threw back shots as Kuroo and Bokuto joined them.

“I lied Bokuto, he definitely wants to be here,” Oikawa admitted, a sour look on his face as he swallowed the bitter liquor. “You don’t dance like that if you don’t wanna be here.”

“For the first time, I agree with trashikawa again,” Iwaizumi added, still not looking up from the cards in his hand. 

Akaashi swayed in place a little and his head started to pound. He figured that now was as good of a time as ever to text Konoha, who promptly responded that he was a few minutes away.

“Bokuto, my ride is here, so I’m going to go now. It was nice to meet you all,” Akaashi waved at the group of people who were still chilling in the kitchen.

Bokuto escorted him out of the building, offering his jacket to Akaashi when the cold night air hit them both, sobering them greatly. Akaashi tentatively accepted the jacket and started rubbing the inside corners of his eyes. He enjoyed being able to get wasted so fast, but thoroughly hated being such a lightweight at the same time. 

The taller man was just about to say something when a silver car pulled up and Konoha stepped out, walking around to the other side to open up the passenger door.

“Oh you look like you had _so_ much fun,” Konoha teased as he half carried a groaning Akaashi to the passenger seat. “And you,” he offered his hand to Bokuto, “must be Bokuto Koutarou. I’m Konoha Akinori, Akaashi’s roommate. Thanks for taking care of him tonight.”

They shook hands and Bokuto loudly exclaimed the events of the night in a whirlwind-like fashion—true to his style. Once Bokuto disappeared back into the building, Konoha drove off with one nauseated Akaashi in tow.


	4. Linking With You

“Akaashi, I swear to god if you throw up on my lilac suede couch, I will destroy your bloodline. Snuffed. Off of the face of the Earth.”

“Relax, Aki. This couch is hideous- my throw up on it or not.”

“Hey now, that hurt my feelings. Alcohol makes you mean.”

“I don’t really see what you’re say-“

“Alcohol is ripping this family apart.”

With Konoha in the kitchen fake crying, Akaashi’s head continued to split worse than Jared Leto’s middle part. 

“Aki, please, if you’re going to cry, do it somewhere else. My head hurts too much for this.”

“Stop drinking tequila then. You know that it does this to you.”

“Can’t help myself—I like margaritas too much. Try and stop me.”

“Ugh,” Konoha flung his hands up in the air, “I have to do everything in this house.”

“ ‘s fine, ‘s fine,” Akaashi mumbled as he tried to nap for the third time that day.

He honestly couldn’t remember much about last night.

Okay. That’s a lie.

He could remember pretty much everything. It was just too embarrassing to recall the hard-core grinding he had done in front of a hundred people. And with Bokuto Koutarou, at that. He felt like Konoha’s threat to end his bloodline might be the best possible course of action at this point. If only he could forget the tingling sensation that lingered on the skin that Bokuto touched. Even now, he was unbelievably warm with the feeling of large hands engulfing him, diving down to all the best places, touching him oh so sweetly and-

“Yo, Akaashi, are you home?” A loud banging on the door and a familiar voice shouting ripped him right from his hungover thoughts. It was starting to feel like his sex drive was the only thing pioneering his body, a feeling he wasn’t too keen on having around. He hated feeling so hypersensitive and exposed.

“Yeah, yeah,” he groaned as he slinked off the couch and onto the ground just to pool in front of the coffee table. Being awake was literally such a pain. He forced himself to his feet and took a second to take his eyesight back from the black fireworks that exploded behind his eyelids. “I’m coming.”

With a very unceremonious pull of the door, he was suddenly being picked up and spun around by large arms. He immediately belched and pushed Bokuto away to stop himself from throwing up.

“Ah, still hungover? That’s my bad,” he apologized as he rubbed his hand in circles across the middle of Akaashi’s back, reigniting the flame inside of him from last night. 

“Hey, I know a nice little café around here. They’ve got shakes and stuff, a pretty solid bloody mary, too. Wanna go?”

Akaashi eyed him tentatively which earned him some reassurance.

“I promise, I won’t do that again. It’s quiet? And It’s only like a ten minute walk, too.”

After some sluggish thinking, he gave up on trying to find a reason to decline. His brain just wasn’t sharp enough to politely refuse people today and he didn’t want to be an asshole to Bokuto for no reason at all. 

“Yeah okay, just let me get dressed.” Akaashi gestured to the oversized hoodie he was wearing over faded leggings.

“Nah, you’re fine like that. Come on!” He barely even gave him time to put on shoes before taking him by the hand and leading him out of the room, a habit of Bokuto’s.

They walked down the street making small talk.

Well, it was only small talk because Akaashi couldn’t find the energy to put together large amounts of words. The fresh air helped a little, albeit, but he was still massively hungover and all bodily functions were completely inhibited right now.

They walked into the café and chose a couple of plush lounge chairs towards the back relax in. As soon as Akaashi sat down, he melted into the chair, body completely surrendering to the cloud upon which he settled. What felt like only a second later, Bokuto tapped him lightly on the shoulder and handed him an odd colored beverage. He was definitely wearing an _Uh…_ face because Bokuto responded in a heartbeat.

“Don’t worry about what’s in it, just drink. You won’t be disappointed.”

Bokuto had one of those stupidly happy smiles on his face. He almost looked like a puppy who just brought his master something he dug up in the backyard.

Akaashi decided to humor him. After all, he did commit to a game of “What could go wrong?” with Bokuto, unbeknownst to the him, and this was all apart of it. He took a small sip from the straw and was immediately rewarded with a burst of sweet flavor on the tip of his tongue. The cold slush of the drink went down his throat, leaving an icy trail in its wake. Hints of cinnamon and strawberry danced along his taste buds. It was a really unique taste, to say the least; and Akaashi loved it.

“Holy shit,” he blurted out accidentally.

“I know right?” Bokuto beamed from the light orange chair he sat in. He rested his head in the palm of his hand, watching Akaashi enjoy the drink with delight playing at his features.

Akaashi blushed and gnawed at the straw out of embarrassment. After half of his drink was gone, Akaashi felt less like a drunken abomination and more like someone worthy of his mother’s love. Oh how disappointed she would be if she could see him like this.

“Are you feeling a little better?” Bokuto asked, surprisingly at a normal volume level. He was no longer an abstract being—his demeanor was relaxed, his voice was coming out at a relatively low decibel, and his speech was seemingly proper. He gave off an air that made Akaashi’s pulse race. Not to mention that he looked _so fine_ in the early afternoon sunlight that poured through the windows. The shadows accented his naturally chiseled jawline and nose, and Akaashi could see every dip of the muscles that spanned his exposed arms. 

“Yeah, just a little…” Akaashi trailed off. He felt magnified underneath the gaze of the absolute hunk of a man sitting across from him. In just one second, he became completely self-conscious and all he could worry about was how much of a mess he must look like right now.

“That’s good, I’m glad. You didn’t look too good when you left last night so I was kinda worried. Figured this might help some.” Bokuto laughed lightly and finished the last of his drink before discarding his empty cup. Akaashi followed suit, relishing the absence of a head rush.

They walked to nowhere in particular. The distance between them seemed to get smaller with each step they took together. Akaashi got lost in the low husk of Bokuto’s voice, enjoying the campfire warmth it emanated. Eventually, as the sun was retiring for the night, the two ended back up in their apartment building. 

“Well, I’m happy you’re feeling better. I’m sorry for spinning you around and being all loud and stuff. I promise I wasn’t trying to make your head hurt more.” Bokuto laughed lightly again and it was only when he did that a revelation flashed in the forefront of Akaashi’s mind.

This whole time, Bokuto had been toning down his loudness and shrinking himself so that he wouldn’t worsen Akaashi’s headache. He felt a sharp pang in his chest when he realized that Bokuto was dimming himself just so he wouldn’t be a bother. Akaashi couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed. It hurt to know he made someone feel like they couldn’t be themselves around him. 

“You don’t have to apologize for being yourself. I know you meant no harm.” Akaashi did his best to muster up the sincerest smile he had in him. He thought Bokuto was actually really sweet and that it wouldn’t be bad to give this a chance. 

“Thank you for taking me to that café. The drink I had was good. Maybe we could go again sometime?”

There had been no time for anything like regret to settle in the pit of his stomach when Bokuto’s face showcased a smile of pure joy. He laughed at his usual volume and danced in place, clearly elated. 

_Yeah, this is much better._

Akaashi liked seeing Bokuto unrestrained in his emotions. Each wrinkle around his scrunched eyes and each shining white tooth made his heart flutter.

“Well, I’m sure ya wanna get some sleep now ‘cause you look tired. I’ll catch ya later, alright?” Bokuto leaned in and placed a quick peck to Akaashi’s cheek before disappearing inside his apartment with a single “good night.”

Akaashi stared blank-faced, absentmindedly trying to work the handle to his own apartment. Inside, he slouched against the door and held his flaming face in his hands. He was sure that whatever was happening to his heart was not supposed to be medically possible. It was only a kiss on the cheek. Just one small little thing. He had done sultry things and sinned in more ways than he could imagine; yet, this one kiss had brought him to his knees. What has Bokuto done to his bad bitch persona?

“Back already?” Konoha asked from the kitchen. He was just finishing up dinner and the savory smell of beef roamed past Akaashi’s nose, eliciting a rumble from his stomach.

“Yeah, I kind of live here.”

“And here I thought sobriety would change you,” Konoha sighed, teasing Akaashi playfully.

They talked the rest of the evening away over beef cutlet and shitty western romance comedies. Konoha had brought out the face masks and made tea. He figured that some self-love was in order especially after Akaashi trashed his body with disproportionate margaritas for four hours the night prior.

Akaashi fell asleep on the couch with Konoha’s limber legs thrown across his lap, the dim light of the television softly illuminating his features.


	5. Shower Sex Sucks

Akaashi wasn’t sure how he had such shitty luck. This was, what, the fifth time in the last few months that he had to walk in on somebody having sex? And he walked in right as he heard a breathy moan come from a man who he was pretty sure was his roommate. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

“Jesus Aki, you have a perfectly functioning bed room to bang people in. How come you get to have sex on the couch but I can’t?”

“That’s because it’s – _ah,_ ” he moaned again, “it’s my couch.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. You know what? I’ll let you two finish and I’ll be back later. It was nice meeting you, whoever you are.”

He stormed out of the apartment before he heard a reply. As he stood with his back against his front door, he stared blankly at the one across from his and sounds of laughing and shouting began to overshadow the persistent moaning coming from his apartment. Well, Bokuto must be home. He supposed asking him to hang out wouldn’t be such a bad idea. He lightly knocked on the door a few times and listened to the sound of footsteps approach from the other side. 

Standing in the now open door, a man with wet hair flat against his forehead and a towel around his waist leaned against the door frame. It took him a moment to realize that the man was Bokuto. This was the first time he’d seen him without his usual spiked hair and, well, clothes.

Akaashi swallowed a shallow lump in his throat as he watched droplets of water cascade down Bokuto’s skin, gravity pulling them over every muscle on his torso. 

“Ah, sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb. I can just come back la-“

“Nah, ‘s cool. Come on in, everyone is here!”

He led him into the apartment and found Kuroo and Kenma curled up in a recliner in the living room, watching something on the television with Oikawa and two others he did not know. Iwaizumi was in the kitchen making food. He saw a few cat food bowls at the foot of the island and internally freaked out.

“You have a cat?”

“Yeah, she’s in here. Do you wanna meet her?”

“I do.” 

Akaashi followed Bokuto around the corner and down the hallway, leading him to the room at the end on the right. There was just a lamp on in the room, illuminating the large Maine Coon curled up in the middle of the bed. Akaashi rushed towards the bed and spread himself across the sheets, careful not to disturb the sleeping feline.

Bokuto disappeared into the adjacent bathroom, the door slightly propped open. Akaashi watched Bokuto from the crack in the door, quickly diverting his eyes when he saw him start to remove his towel. He could no longer focus on the purring cat because a familiar scent bombarded his nose. He could remember this scent anywhere—this was the same scent of the man who had danced so intimately with him a few weeks back.

He was in Bokuto’s bed.

“Uh, Bokuto?”

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“Is this your room?”

“Yeah, Nea is my cat so she sleeps in here.”

Bokuto emerged from the strong light of the bathroom wearing just some sweatpants and a towel haphazardly placed on his head. He ruffled the towel to dry his hair as he approached the bed and spread out across from Akaashi. The cat purred underneath the warmth of Bokuto’s hands that stroked down its fur. 

So, this was a predicament. Maybe this was the product of not having sex for so long; maybe this was the product of his attraction to the volleyball player; maybe this was the product of everyone around him screwing like bunnies—he was unbelievably turned on. The literal definition of sex was sprawled out in front of him with a single article of clothing on. His hands were getting itchy with the need to touch him. The distance between them was so small, miniscule enough. 

“You’re a little red, are you feeling alright?” Bokuto startled Akaashi when he placed the back of his hand against Akaashi’s forehead. 

Cool hands barely met with heated skin, unexpectedly soft for his current occupation. Usually, Akaashi was good at keeping his libido in check, but when it came to Bokuto, it seemed completely unleashed. He leaned into the touch, sighing as Bokuto’s finger tips traced the outline of his face. The black-and-white haired man admired him silently, unable to muster the will to manifest any words. 

Nea sat up to rub her head against Akaashi, purring permeating the moment. Akaashi broke eye contact with the other man to pay attention to the cat in his face. 

Bokuto continued to stare at Akaashi. The prettiest man he’s ever seen is in his bed and cuddling with his cat. In his bed. Oh would you look at that? Akaashi’s shirt is scrunched up just a bit and—oh my god, is that a happy trail? Every single personality trait personified as a separate entity inside his head was running around in complete distress. 

“Ah I can’t!” Bokuto exclaimed as he stood up from the bed, whisking away a startled cat all the while.

Akaashi briefly panicked and sat up. He had definitely just ruined the moment and paid attention to the cat instead. Or was it that Bokuto wasn’t even attracted to him? What if he wasn’t even attracted to men?

“Wait,” he said more squeaky than he had planned. The hand he had stretched out was immediately taken and pulled forward. 

Firm lips pressed against his own. Bokuto abandoned Akaashi’s hand in favor of cupping his face. Akaashi eagerly parted his lips allowing for the intrusion of the other’s tongue. He gave way to Bokuto’s strength as the man gently pushed him back against the bed. 

In those few seconds, Akaashi found himself underneath Bokuto, wanting much more than he thought he wanted. He had no reservation about touching Bokuto now that he had made a move on him. Was there any reason to hold himself back? The weight of the volleyball player on top of him drove him crazy. There were hands up his shirt and lips on his neck, sating every desire and making him want more at the same time. 

“You’re so pretty,” Bokuto whispered in his ear, relishing the soft whine it earned him. 

Bokuto was relishing many things at the moment, honestly. For instance, the fingers massaging at his muscles; the way Akaashi was malleable to every movement of his; the soft breaths tickling his skin. He had wanted to touch him like this for most of the time that he’s known him and now that he’s sighing and squirming beneath him, he couldn’t hold back. He had imagined his skin would be this soft but he had never imagined such lean muscle would be hiding underneath. Up close, his features were even more beautiful and he found himself kissing each freckle he roamed across. He caught himself before he removed Akaashi’s shirt.

“Is this okay, Akaashi?”

“Yeah, but everyone else is in the other room…”

“Oh, that’s my bad. We can go join them if you’d like.”

“No no, that’s not what I meant. I just… what if they hear?”

“I pay rent, they can get over it.”

Before Akaashi could get another word in edgewise, Bokuto was on him once again removing clothing. The pace was fast but the need to be touched overruled any sense of patience he might have had left. He hadn’t realized that at some point, Bokuto had pulled lube and condoms from the bedside drawer. At that moment, he also realized that he was completely naked and Bokuto still had sweatpants on. 

In the heat of passion, with lips still locked in a fervent dance, Akaashi slid his hands underneath the waistline of Bokuto’s sweatpants and boxers grabbing firmly at a rather hard member, biting his bottom lip as he did so. Akaashi had learned a few tricks here and there and utilized everything in his repertoire just to get Bokuto hooked, not knowing that he had been hooked on him the moment they met.

True to his nature, Bokuto was vocal when it came to sex. Akaashi had a hard time when it came to noise because he didn’t like the way he sounded, but he was definitely spurred on every time Bokuto grunted or groaned. And he wasn’t just vocal in that sense. He liked to compliment and praise as he caressed the more supple parts of Akaashi’s body. He would nip at the shells of his ears and whisper sweet nothings before trailing his tongue down his neck.

Akaashi enjoyed the sweet attention the other gave him. It made him feel amazing and warmed him to his core. The man was ravishing him, quite literally, and he was telling him how angelic he looked while he did it. He could listen to that smooth voice in his ear all day long. 

While he worked on loosening Akaashi, Bokuto left heaps of red and purple marks. They were on his neck and chest, a few on his shoulder and stomach. Now he was biting at the inside of his thighs, drawing out giggling from Akaashi. Reflexively, he closed his legs. Akaashi wanted to apologize but couldn’t really say anything when Bokuto pushed his legs apart until they were flat on the bed. The look on his face implied that he meant business. Bokuto was taken over by sexual desire and asserted his dominance accordingly. Akaashi watched him disappear downwards, feeling his tongue against the ring of muscle a second later. 

It was hard to describe the feeling of pleasure that washed over his body. The feeling was completely foreign but he had no time to resist or even think about resisting. 

Once again Bokuto’s mouth was on his, the taste of cherry sliding across his tastebuds. 

“Flavored lube?” Akaashi managed to breathe out in between kisses. 

“Don’t like it?” He felt a soft pressure rest against his entrance as Bokuto placed kisses to the corners of his mouth. He pushed in slowly in one fluid motion until he was buried to the hilt.

He felt as though the planets had aligned and time had stopped because now he was getting dicked down by the man chiseled by gods and he was just as big as he had hoped. This is what he had wanted and it only made him want more and more. He clawed at his back, trying to pull him closer, as deep as he could. 

This wasn’t exactly how he had imagined being confessed to, but Bokuto took the same moment as the first thrust to tell Akaashi that he liked him. 

“Gee, I couldn’t tell,” he whispered meekly in between each thrust. 

They finished rather quickly, which didn’t bother either of them, considering it was their first time. He had expected Bokuto to shout as he came, but in reality, it was a low grunt. All of the power was in his hips, riding him through their shared orgasm. Bokuto collapsed on top of him smiling into the curve of Akaashi’s neck as he placed kisses into the grooves of Bokuto’s shoulder. Together they slowed their breathing and laid together for a little bit.

“I just showered and now I’m all sweaty,” Bokuto laughed.

“Me too. Wanna take one together?”

Bokuto jumped up at the idea and carried a startled Akaashi into the bathroom to shower. They tried at another round but quickly realized that shower sex is absolute shit. 

After redressing, they decided that maybe they had been away for too long. When they sauntered into the living room, Akaashi was surprised to find two more people had joined them and—wait, Konoha, too?

“Aki,” Akaashi said as he bent down to grab Nea, “what are you doing here?”

Konoha paused a second as he pieced things together, true to his character. Wet hair, clothes that are too big for Akaashi, gone for a suspicious amount of time, purple marks peeking out from the collar of his t-shirt, after-sex glow—ding!

“Kuroo, where’s my fifty bucks?”

“Woah, what the fuck, no way??” He tossed aside the controller he was holding and looked between Akaashi and Bokuto a few times before throwing his head back.

“For fuck’s sake, are you for _real_? Bokuto? You couldn’t hold back for just a few more days?” 

“Wait, I’m sorry,” Akaashi butted in, “what’s going on?”

“I bet Kuroo that you guys would do it within a month. He seemed to think it would take longer, for whatever reason. Come on, where’s my money?”

“Ugh, fucking fine,” he sighed dramatically as he went to sulk in Kenma’s arms.

“It’s okay,” Oikawa piped up, “at least they bet a month. Bo and Kuroo bet me and Iwaizumi wouldn’t last a week.”

Iwaizumi had shouted a meager “oi wait” from the kitchen but not soon enough.

“We did it on the first night,” Oikawa added with a wink. 

This earned him a headlock and lots of mumbled threats from Iwaizumi. This entire situation was getting to be way too much for Akaashi and he settled for worming his way into Bokuto’s arms and burying his face in his chest, the taller man automatically encircling him as he continued to converse with their friends. 

Surprisingly, he did not mind. He found it comfortable actually. Akaashi couldn’t imagine being this comfortable with another person.


	6. Prove It

In the chill of the morning, wrapped up in nothing but the skin of someone else and some skimpy blankets, a thought crossed Akaashi’s mind. 

_I don’t ever want to sleep alone again._

Bokuto was a literal furnace so even though they were in the second half of winter, the cool temperatures never reached Akaashi. He knew for sure that his first class of the day was soon but he had no way of telling how soon. Sitting up to check his phone on the night stand would require too much effort; and, he’d disturb his only source of warmth. He clung to Akaashi, resting his head on the raven’s chest. 

Akaashi had found out rather quickly what it’s like to sleep with the volleyball star. Number one, clothes never seemed to be involved; two, Bokuto gets really cuddly; and three, Bokuto talks in his sleep. Last night was his millionth time sleeping next to him and he’d forgotten what it felt like to sleep alone. Though he quite enjoys his alone time, this relationship he had with Bokuto made life unimaginably fun. It’s almost like fun never existed until the eccentric man bounded into his life.

Akaashi was deep in thought, at this point. He let himself wander in the crevasses of his brain, processing stuff just to file it away. Plus, he liked analyzing things—it made it easier for him to know where he’s at. That way he doesn’t lose sight of himself. Nothing good ever came from ignoring anything anyway. 

Thoughts waded in his mind, slowly meandering towards their final destination in his memory. Akaashi had yet to even notice that the man sleeping on his chest had woken up, curious golden eyes peeking through sleepy eyelids. Even though Bokuto was quite a rambunctious man, he was particularly insightful and enjoyed observing. After all, he was a volleyball player. That sport is just as analytical as it is physical.

Bokuto huffed up his cheeks and blew the air into the skin underneath his mouth, ripping Akaashi from his thoughts and drawing out high-pitched, harmonious laughter. Bokuto tickled him and attacked him with feathery kisses until Akaashi was all worn out.

“Good morning,” he said, placing a tender kiss to the valley of his stomach. 

“Good morning to you, too,” Akaashi replied with a soft laugh.

“You know, it’s only nine a.m. What’s got you thinking so hard, so early in the morning?”

Bokuto continued to place sweet kisses to any open area of skin he could find. Akaashi took the chance to enjoy them, replies coming much slower as a result.

“Nothing really. You’re full of energy as always,” he hummed.

“Well, duh. Last night, I slept next to the most beautiful person alive. Literally, no one can top his beauty.”

“Ah gee, was someone else here? Bo, I didn’t take you for a two-timer.”

Akaashi one hundred percent knew that he is really good looking. He just loved teasing Bokuto with it.

“Oh come on, you must know I’m talking about you. And does that mean that we’re dating?”

“Hmm?” Akaashi was kind of stunned.

It’s not like he didn’t want to date Bokuto—it’s just that he hadn’t given a relationship much thought. He was going with the flow, enjoying every second with him as he could. He certainly wouldn’t mind a relationship, but they’d only known each other for a few months now. Akaashi supposed that it would be the next step. After all, they have had sex quite a few times-- the number continues to rise—and they have been spending a lot of nights over with each other. Hell, Bokuto even has a spare tooth brush in Akaashi’s bathroom.

“Well, you have to be my boyfriend before I can even two-time, ya know?”

“Would you? Two-time?”

Akaashi looked at Bokuto through hooded eyes, uncertainty bleeding through a few vowels. His last relationship had ended because his partner had cheated on him. More often than not, his relationships eventually ended because of cheating. He hated how worthless it would make him feel. He’s literally about to compete in national championships for one of the more difficult sports in existence and he was downright gorgeous, but men would take everything he was and throw it right away. 

Bokuto sat up, pulling Akaashi along with him. He took both of Akaashi’s hands and placed kisses on each knuckle. He pulled Akaashi into his lap, kissing both cheeks, his nose, his forehead and finally his lips. Under an unusually serious gaze from Bokuto, Akaashi squirmed just a bit, but was held firmly in place by the former.

“I would never.”

“That’s what they all say.”

“I’m not them, Keiji.”

Coherent thoughts seemed to elude him upon the use of his first name. Bokuto was right—he can’t just lump him with all of the men of his past without even giving him a chance. It was also nagging him that his given name sounded so natural on Bokuto’s tongue. His name was just a name after all; but, for whatever reason, he really wanted to hear him say it again.

“Then prove it to me.”

Bokuto celebrated with a few fist pumps and then tackled Akaashi back into the heap of pillows they had slept with. More kisses ensued, leading to a well spent morning. They both skipped their morning classes in favor of pretending that Bokuto’s bed was the only place they needed to be today. 

Akaashi had a particularly difficult time prying himself away from the haven they had formed, so he elected to take the day off entirely, weaving himself tighter into his boyfriend’s arms. The amount of comfort he felt whisked him away into sweet dream land.

Unfortunately, Bokuto had a presentation in his afternoon class and he had to get up to get ready. In a groggy haze, he gently separated Akaashi’s limbs from his own. He watched his boyfriend reflexively curl up into the space he had previously occupied, a loving smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Bokuto admired his smooth skin and soft hair, eyes greedily taking in every bit of the moment that he could. He had never considered himself ugly, but never considered himself particularly handsome either; yet, he couldn’t believe that someone as breathtaking as Akaashi was his boyfriend. A literal model who shared the same love for volleyball as him was sleeping naked in his bed. If this was a dream, he never wanted to end. 

He placed a quick kiss to Akaashi’s exposed shoulder before pulling the blankets over him and leaving for class.

 ------------------------------------------------------

“Nice one, Akaashi!” 

The coach was shouting at him from the bench, along with other teammates. He felt like he was on fire, and apparently, his team thought so, too. 

His body was moving effortlessly—not a single movement wasted. He could see the whole court spanning before him. There was not a single place on the sand that he could not reach. Konoha received pin point perfect tosses. He was thinking that maybe spending the entire morning snuggled up to Bokuto might be the reason he was feeling so good today.

“For real, what steroids are you using?”

“None, Aki. You just have to get cuffed by a star volleyball player.” 

His playful words and tone didn’t match with the deadpan expression he was wearing. In reality, he was squealing internally. He was on cloud nine.

“Fucking finally. What took so long?”

“Ah, not sure. Why don’t you ask Bokuto?” 

The coach had dismissed them to rest before their preliminary matches started up in a few days. 

“Well, let’s go ask him then.”

Konoha and Akaashi cooled down and found themselves some seats amongst the bleachers by the wooden courts in the next gym over. The men’s volleyball team was wrapping up practice with some six-on-six games with a twist. 

Akaashi recognized the game they were playing—it’s called chaos. The coach would toss the ball in some bizarre way, like into the net or to the far corner of the gym, and it was up to the six on that same side to return the volleyball in three touches. The game would get especially difficult when it came to tosses right behind the ten-foot line or tosses that you really had to dive for.

A flying ball hurdled at Akaashi, and before he knew it, he had reflexively set the ball high and in the middle. He had barely noticed it while lost in his thoughts. Honestly, he really needed to break that habit of his.

“Nice toss, Akaashi!” 

From the back row of the court nearest to him, Bokuto jumped with complete faith in the toss and hammered a spike to the opposite corner of the court. It was just as obvious that Bokuto was also on top of his game today. His teammates were fired up by his celebratory shouts and energetic jumps. 

This was really the first time that Akaashi had gotten a chance to observe Bokuto play. He was drenched from head to toe in sweat and all of his muscles were activated and ready to go. With intensity focused in his eyes, he rotated to the front of the court and starting hitting sharp inside spikes. He was truly an enigma, a tornado of a person. 

Akaashi felt his chest swell with pride and a smiled openly, teeth and all.

“Holy shit, you’re really falling for him, aren’t you?”

“I think I already have, Aki.”

“Akaashi!”

Bokuto had dashed towards where they were sitting in the bleachers. In one fell swoop, he picked Akaashi up and spun him around, not concerned about sweat in the slightest.

“That set was amazing. Can you toss a few for me?” 

He glanced back towards the court and watched the remaining players dissipate. The court gleamed and shined underneath the harsh gym lighting. Akaashi felt his heart beat a little quicker—he really did miss court volleyball. The only reason he got into sand was because he didn’t get onto the court volleyball team here. Something like he applied too late? Plus, he played sand volleyball every summer when he went to his grandparent’s so it’s not like this was anything new for him.

“Yeah sure. Let me put my shoes back on.”

“Be careful Kei, don’t stress yourself out needlessly. Prelims start soon.”

“Yes, mom. I’ll be extra careful.”

“Have fun, kiddo.” Konoha had perfected a soccer-mom-with-a-mini-van-and-PTA-presidency accent.

He stepped onto the court and stretched a little, ignoring Bokuto’s bumbling.

“Yes, Yes, I’ll set for you. Stop hovering, go get into position.”

Akaashi switched over into game mode and Bokuto’s intensity went through the roof after he had ordered him to get ready.

The first set was flawlessly high and outside, easy to hit. Akaashi had observed the men’s setter and noticed that this was the kind of toss that Bokuto preferred. The sound that his hand made when it connected to the ball was like music to Akaashi’s ears. It was a clean, clear sound—one of perfect synchronization and hard-earned experience. Bokuto was an amazing volleyball player with incredible sense for the sport. He quickly grew to love setting for his boyfriend.

They practiced like this for a few hours, exhaustion finally settling in. Calling it quits was the obvious course of action at this point and both of them hit the showers. The locker rooms were devoid of people so late in the evening, giving the two men their pick of the showers

Akaashi tried his best to ignore the staring his boyfriend was doing but eventually caved in and asked him if he had something on his mind.

“You’re just incredibly attractive, ya know?”

The taller man towered over Akaashi, backing him into the lockers. He blocked Akaashi in with his arms, sweat and deodorant mixing in with the heat between them. He wasn’t sure if his face could get any redder than it already was, but his face lit up in flames anyway.

“Did being ordered around turn you on that much?”

Bokuto licked his lips and nodded his head a few times.

“Actually, it did. I want to do it right now.”

“Ah, okay, the showers then,” Akaashi managed to get out in between kisses.

They both agreed that shower sex sucked a lot but they were way too turned on to care. Adrenaline coursed in their veins, both of them hypersensitive to the other.

The locker room showers provided a tad bit more space than their apartment showers and they used it to their full advantage. It was much easier to get a more desirable angle and they found a rhythm quite quickly.

“You’re amazing.”

A thrust. A breathy whine.

“Your tosses are the best.”

A bite to his shoulder blade. Another thrust.

“I wanna hear you.”

An angled thrust to his sweet spot. A soft moan in return.

“Come for me, Keiji.”

Moans and grunts sang a duet with the scratchy pitter patter of the shower water. Each praise of Bokuto’s was punctuated by a thrust, eventually earning him a release they shared together. Akaashi turned around to continue their shower as though he hadn’t just been rammed into the wall, but Bokuto pinned him up against it again, hands high above his head.

“Who said we were done?” A lustful glint played deep in his eyes, reigniting the fire in Akaashi’s belly.

He had discovered two things today: Bokuto liked being ordered around and he himself liked being dominated. Akaashi had to admit, this side of his boyfriend turned him on. He squirmed under Bokuto’s dominance and felt his knees buckle as he was being played with.

Round two started just as swiftly as round one did, this orgasm much more drawn out than the first. Bokuto had edged him twice and altered the pace. Akaashi lost himself in the slow, deep thrusts that followed up quick, hard ones. He had one leg slung around his boyfriend’s waist, held up by one of Bokuto’s arms. His other leg was supported by both of the taller man’s legs. Had he not been held up by Bokuto, he would have collapsed a long time ago.

This round felt like an eternity, release teasing its way into view before quickly disappearing again. Bokuto seemed to have ridiculous amounts of stamina. Sure they had gone several rounds in previous encounters, but never as long and enthralling as this one. He felt like the world was spinning and he was being consumed by pure passion.

The third time that pleasure began to mount in his stomach, the pace quickened. Climax hit them harder than they had ever experienced. 

It was one of those sexual encounters that left Akaashi unable to use his legs. They decided to forego the rest of their shower and Bokuto had to piggy back him to the car. Without even asking, he carried Akaashi into his apartment. Not that he really minded. After sex, Bokuto would spoil him with affection and after what just happened, he welcomed it. 

Akaashi had his head on Bokuto’s chest, soaking in the warmth from the hand running up and down his back. He found himself next to his boyfriend, ending the day much the same way that it started.


	7. The Magic Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love this narrative and I'm so glad I've written it! Thank you for all the love that Melting Magnets has received!!!!
> 
> Enjoy <3

“That’s it! That’s it! On the left!”

Konoha was shouting to Akaashi as he prepped his legs to take flight, the latter positioning himself to set a quick to the opposite side of the court for his teammate.

Round one of prelims came and went with a sound, two-set triumph. They had still left the sand absolutely encased in a second skin of sweat, thanks to the high noon sun of the early summer. It was true they practiced indoors sometimes, but that was only during the winter. When the days were warm like this with not a cloud in the sky, the coach had them do their endurance and technical drills on the burning sand.

Akaashi didn’t mind the practice days outside. In fact, in his free time, he preferred outdoor practice. It made him all the more prepared for matches like the preliminary rounds of the collegiate championships. Going shirtless and wearing his thinnest spandex helped served the purpose of keeping him cool, so it wasn’t all that bad.

In the second round, the opponent had put up quite a struggle. They were in the third set and Team Meiji had finally taken the lead with a six-point advantage at game point. The heat had taken a toll on the other team and Konoha laid out the final scoring hit. 

“Nice toss, Kei!” 

The two sandy players celebrated, as they kissed the net, a tradition the two of them were known for. They had even been featured in a magazine for their unique tradition. _“If you ever face these two on the sand, just know it’ll be over a kissed net!”_ \-- a testament to their winning streak.

Their ultimate goal: to kiss the championship net.

The power duo was determined to win this year. Even after they had just played a round and won, they were already discussing possible game plans for their next prelim round. Akaashi was particularly excited for this one. Because of the court volleyball championship schedule, Bokuto was unable to make it to any of Akaashi’s prelims yet and vice versa. There was a break in the court team’s schedule that weekend which permitted Bokuto the chance of seeing Akaashi play.

A buzz from Akaashi’s bag prompted a pause in his post-game cool down.

\----------------------  
**Bokuto**

_we won!!! one more to go and we’re in!!!! Wanna grab dinner with us tonight? Konoha can totally come too_

Sent 1:03pm.  
\----------------------

Akaashi typed back his affirmative and completed his cool down routine with Konoha, mentioning briefly the dinner invitation. Konoha was pumped for whatever reason and even though Akaashi found it suspicious in the moment, he didn’t think much of it.

That is, not until they were sitting at a massive table full of rambunctious volleyball players and Konoha was engaged in a rather flirty conversation with their libero. 

_Ah, so that’s the reason he wanted to come so badly._

“Hey babe,” Bokuto said in his ear, pulling Akaashi from his thoughts. “Congratulations on your win today.”

With a sweet kiss placed to the very tip of the beach volleyball player’s ear, Bokuto whispered lowly so that only his lover could hear.

“I can’t wait for this weekend.”

The slightly blushing man wasn’t sure if his hunk of a boyfriend was referring to his third round of prelims or if he was referring to something else entirely. Either way, the tone of Bokuto’s voice excited him. He was truly a lucky guy to have Bokuto in his life and with the love he garnered from not just his teammates but his fans as well, a lot of people were glad to have Bokuto around. It made him a bit jealous that he had to share the star player with everyone else, but he knew that there were sides to Bokuto that no one else would ever know. Akaashi prided himself on the knowledge only he carried and only he could cherish.

His cellular device interrupting the moment was becoming a recurring pattern and Akaashi was reluctant to steal his attention away from his lover. The message was quite a scandalous one and he couldn’t hide his chuckles.

\-----------------  
**Aki**

_I’m taking this one home tonight, so be a doll and stay at Bo’s tonight ;)_

Sent 6:49pm  
\-----------------

Akaashi spared a glance at Konoha who caught his eyes, the former feigning hurt with a hand over his heart. Konoha rolled his eyes and returned to flirting with the court team’s libero.

It was a lively dinner, that’s for sure. The court volleyball team was as loud off the court as they were on the court. Not that Akaashi minded, of course, because Bokuto was with him the whole night. Being around his boyfriend brought him comfort of unfathomable magnitudes. He didn’t worry about standing out or causing a scene because Bokuto was there with him. 

As the night grew old, everyone retired to their respective homes, except one libero and one sand player. Akaashi didn’t mind one bit, though. Odds were, he was gonna stay over at Bokuto’s anyway.

Exhaustion took over Akaashi’s body before he even removed his clothes in favor of something more comfortable than jeans. When Bokuto emerged from the bathroom, freshly showered, he found his boyfriend asleep on his side of the bed. A soft purr from the closed bedroom door alerted Bokuto that Nea was waiting patiently to be let in.

As soon as Nea was granted entry, she strolled right through Bokuto’s legs before hopping onto the bed. She sniffed Akaashi a few times, rubbed her head against his forehead, and settled into the small space between Akaashi’s arms. Bokuto watched the whole thing, heart melting and the corners of his mouth tugging upwards. 

“ _God_ , I love you, Keiji,” Bokuto whispered to the man in the quiet room, save Nea’s purring.

He turned out the lights and crawled into his bed where his sleeping boyfriend awaited him. Little did he know, and with no reason did he suspect, that Akaashi was still awake, privy to Bokuto’s barely audible confession. 

Fire licked at his cheeks, with no one but the darkness to witness. Bokuto just said the three magic words and Akaashi couldn’t even say them back. In fact, he had to pretend he hadn’t heard them in the first place. Would Bokuto say it again? Oh, how he hoped it would be soon. With his stomach aflutter, it was hard for Akaashi to fall asleep. He knew full well he needed to sleep, but what was he supposed to do when his boyfriend just told him he loves him for the first time?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Aki, Aki, Aki, AKI!” Akaashi chanted as he fumbled with removing his shoes at the front mat of his apartment. His keys fell from his pocket and he dumped the rest of his stuff at the door before running into the living room.

“uhn, why are you yelling so early in the morning?”

Konoha was once again laying on the couch, joined by another body under the blankets. Akaashi was sure it was the libero, and at this point, he had walked in on Konoha having sex so many times that he was used to it by now. 

“Wake up, wake up, wake uppppp,” he said as he tossed a pillow at the groggy man.

“Uh, Komori is still here.”

“I don’t care, we’re all grown men here. I’ve walked in on you enough that the naked bodies of complete strangers have lost their scare factor.”

The other man sat up, and threw a nonchalant wave at Akaashi.

“Hey, I’m Komori Motoya. You must be his volleyball partner.”

“Akaashi Keiji, nice to meet you. Want some pancakes?”

“Sure, I’m starving.”

Komori stood up and put some sweatpants on, a nearly naked Konoha following closely behind. The shirt he had thrown on was definitely not his, but it covered mostly everything so Akaashi paid it no mind.

As he made breakfast, Akaashi delivered the news he so desperately needed to spill. Komori sat on the bar stool in front of the island and Konoha sat on the knee of his new friend, both listening intently. Komori was particularly intrigued as he listened to the details of his captain’s relationship. He knew Bokuto was a cheesy man, but holy shit, he was _cheesy._ Like, authentic Chicago six-cheese pan pizza kind of cheesy.

“He said ‘I love you’ in that dreamy voice of his and I pretended to sleep like a little _bitch._ Ah fuck,” Akaashi cut off when he flipped the pancake and it fell over the side of the griddle. 

He was a ticking time bomb, curse words flying everywhere. He was about to reach his whit’s end when he finally managed to cook all the batter and his most pressing question erupted from his mouth.

“What the FUCK am I supposed to do now?”

“Say it back,” Konoha said dryly, picking through the stack to find the best pancakes.

“He can’t just say it back. It has to be carefully thought through. He can’t reveal what he knows,” Komori offered.

Akaashi raised his spatula and pointed it at Komori. 

“I like him. I’m kicking you out Aki, Komori is my roommate now.”

Konoha faked an upset expression and gasped as though he had just been stabbed.

“And after all I’ve done for this family. I put food on the table and a roof over your head and this is how you treat me?”

Akaashi ignored him in favor of stuffing his face with food, making small talk with Komori.

Turns out, Komori is actually a pretty cunning guy. Tall for a libero, standing at 5’10”, Komori is a prized libero on the collegiate level. His joints were lithe and his intuition sharp. And, if Akaashi were being honest, Konoha sure knew how to pick ‘em. 

They spent the morning eating pancakes and discussing strategies for Akaashi. After breakfast had ended, they came up with a plan.

**Author's Note:**

> I heard someone in my dorm hall use the word Sexile and it's ingenious existence has stuck with me ever since. I had to document it and I felt like the only people goofy enough to use the word would be none other than Bokuto and Kuroo.  
> So here y'all go (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> Also, I wanted to play around a little with Akaashi's personality, especially after recent chapters where we find out that he's "weird," too. I thought to myself, "what if he's secretly this sassy queen and just accidentally lets loose random things he didn't mean to say out loud?" 
> 
> ANywaY, I don't know just some random interactions :^)))))


End file.
